


A Little Bit Scandalous

by BardsandNoble



Series: Jogan Week [5]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Jogan - Freeform, Library Sex, M/M, dalton big bang 2018, lmao what a trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Day 26 - Jogan: [NSFW] PublicSomeone vaguely suggested this on Plurk half a year ago? Also, huge shoutout to Lauren for telling me to "just write something". So I did.





	A Little Bit Scandalous

Julian let out an even louder gasp when Logan finally slid in a finger alongside his tongue.

 

Logan chuckled quietly but darkly. “Are you  _ trying _ to get us found?” he whispered.

 

Julian gripped tighter to the library shelf in front of him. “Shut up. I’m trying to be quiet, but you’re not exactly making it easy on me.”

 

The blonde boy smirked up at his boyfriend from down on his knees. “ _ You _ were the one that was too horny to wait until we got back to Stuart. So tell me, do we need to stop?”

 

“No,  _ god _ no. I’ll be quiet, just don’t stop.”

 

“Yeah? And what would you do if I  _ did _ stop?” Logan rose to his feet without removing his finger. He pressed Julian against the bookshelf. “Would you honestly be mad, or would you just beg more for it?”

 

Julian huffed and did his best to glare at Logan over his shoulder. “Maybe instead of all that, I’d get on  _ my _ knees, give you the best damn blowjob of your life -- and you know I can -- but walk away just as you’re about to come.” Logan nearly growled in response. Julian only laughed. “Oh, you don’t want that? Then give me more, god dammit.”

 

Logan obliged, inserting two more fingers before Julian could say another word, but covered the actor’s mouth with his hand in preparation for the helpless whine that followed. “Then I guess you’ll just have to be quiet, princess.”


End file.
